1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for making a printing blanket comprising an outer lithographic layer and at the back, on the side opposite to the lithographic layer, a layer made of polymer material.
2. Background of the Invention
The blankets that are known generally have a lithographic layer that is rectified and buffed. The goal of rectifying is to make the thickness of the blanket uniform. It is mandatory that the rectification be followed by a buffing step to soften the surface relief and to comply with the printing quality requirements. The disadvantage of this buffing operation is that it decreases the thickness precision obtained at the time of rectifying. Blankets with soft surface obtained by molding are also known. These blankets make it possible to obtain excellent printing quality but present the disadvantage of having greater thickness tolerances.